rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Killer in High Heels
Killer in High Heels is the fourth episode of the fourth season, and 44th episode overall, of the series, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Maura becomes the key suspect in a homicide case when Maura’s date turns up dead – and Maura can’t remember their evening together. As the shocking evidence against Maura piles up, Jane struggles between protecting her best friend and doing her job. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with Maura and Jane at a charity event. Maura takes interest in a rectal doctor that really isn’t a doctor. It turns out to be a fake. He is a con man. Later that morning, Maura turns up on Angela’s coach with a major hang over and a sense of amnesia. Then we see Frost and Korsak investigating a car with a murdered man in the driving seat. Rizzoli and Isles come up to the crime scene. Maura looks in and realizes that the dead man was her date last night. This becomes a dilemma for the team. Jane must figure out a way to get Maura off and keep her job. Jane interrogates her and asks her about the bruises on her arm. Susie is primarily in charge of the lab work. She finds out that Maura’s hair and fingerprints were in the car. When Jane’s mom shares a video of Maura teaching Angela some self-defense, Jane gets furious and she wanted to destroy it but would be an obstruction of justice. However, the team goes over to Maura’s home to arrest her because of the mounting evidence. While in prison, Maura gets roughed up by some thug who thought Maura sent her away. This triggers a memory of her date blowing a hallucinogen that put Maura in her trance. However, Maura’s connections to her mob boss father were a valuable resource in this episode. The guard promises to protect her. The guard also allows her to use the computer later to find the real murderer. Jane, Frost, and Korsak connect the murdered man to a criminal that killed a Brazilian model a few months previous. Maura’s date needed her key card to access the dead model’s bones. The real killer tried pinning the murder on Maura’s Date and clearing his name. The team stands by a club entrance in their civilian clothes when the suspect hands Frost the keys to his car. At this time we learn what the murder weapon was. It was brass knuckles on a key chain. Maura is released and the entire police department applauds her return. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Thad Luckinbill as Tucker Franklin *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *James Snyder as Brad Adams *Rebecca Tilney as Officer Mary Pat O'Brien *Nicole Steinwedell as Taylor Franklin *Elya Baskin as Dr. Vladimir Popov *Angela Alvarado as Prisoner Gomez *Heidi Marnhout as Vivian Adams *Rick Chambers as Tom Martin *Daniel Mitchell as Handsome Doctor *Brian Mizula as Bartender *Warren Sweeney as Well Dressed Man Quotes Jane: Attention all inmates, whoever did this to my friend’s face will have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life and if it happens again it will be a very, very short life. Trivia Promos Gallery 4x04.jpg 4x04-1.jpg 4x04-2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes